dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Faora-Ul
"The fact that you possess a sense of morality and we do not gives us an evolutionary advantage." - Faora to Kal-El Faora Hu-Ul is an Alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Faora has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. She is the loyal servant to General Dru-Zod and under him planned to takeover the planet Krypton replacing the Council of Five before being placed in the Phantom Zone for reconditioning. When Krypton exploded they escaped and made their way to the planet Earth in search of Kal-El where they planned on terraforming the planet into a new Krypton. Faora died when the light drive from Kal-El's ship was used to against Black Zero's sucking all into a singularity. Biography Early Life Faora was born on the distant planet Krypton. Engineered to born as a fierce psychopathic warrior driven by the need and pleasure of killing, she joined the Kryptonian Armed Forces and rose to a high rank as a subordinate to General Zod. Her General soon lost faith in the Law Council's running of their society and founded the Sword of Rao to overthrow the Council and start fresh by destroying degenerative bloodlines that have led Krypton and its people to the brink of extinction. Marching on the Legislation Chamber where Jor-El was in session with the Council telling them Krypton was doomed and they needed to evacuate, Faora threw council members on the floor following orders. As Zod had Jor-El taken away, Faora and Zod's other men exterminated the Council. Jor-El escaped however and stole the Growth Codex and returned to his home. Faora along with Zod and other men followed him where Zod engaged Jor-El in one on one combat where Zod killed Jor-El as Lara Lor-Van launched the codex off inside Kal-El's ship. The Sapphire Guards arrived and arrested Zod, Faora and the rest of his men. They were put on trial in the Legislation Chamber and were sentenced to 300 years of reconditioning in the Phantom Zone. They boarded the Black Zero ship and travelled through the Phantom Zone Projector to their fate. Krypton exploded however and the ripple effect broke Black Zero free. Faora, horrified that her world had blown up followed her General's plans to find survivors and a new planet to rebuild Krypton. Arrival on Earth After Kal-El, now grown up, activated a thousands year old Scout Ship it sent a signal throughout space which Black Zero picked up. Knowing they had located Kal-El and the Codex, they set course for Earth. After Zod sent a message across Earth requesting Kal-El be handed over, Zod sent Faora in a dropship to pick him up and also the human Lois Lane. Faora fitted Lois with one of their visors so that she would be able to breathe onboard Black Zero. The atmosphere aboard their ship disrupted Kal's powers and he was strapped down and both were subjected to mental torture and probing trying to find the Codex. Lois had without knowing brought aboard Jor-El's AI hologram which helped Lois escape and change the atmosphere aboard the ship. Zod had rounded up his troops and went to Earth. Landing at the Kent Farm and confronting Martha Kent, Faora picked up her off the ground using her new powers wanting the Codex after not finding it on Kal-El's ship. Faora threw her down to find Kal's ship hidden beneath the barn as Kal-El returned and tackled her General away. Faora and Nam-Ek went off in pursuit and confronted Kal-El in Smallville. The two quickly outmatched Kal-El with their numbers and pummelled him into the ground and through shop windows. As the military intervened and Nam-Ek dealed with them, Faora tackled Kal-El herself proving her vast fighting experience by beating him at the start, though he eventually overpowers her and Nam-Ek due to his superior solar-energy supply. When it hit her, it broke Faora's visor and she and Nam-Ek retreated after being picked up in a dropship. Zod recovers aboard Black Zero and commands them to release the Terraforming Generator and send Black Zero to Metropolis where its initiates the gravity beam as Zod goes to retrieve the Scout Ship, which signal brought them to Earth. Faora commands the troops and soon Zod returns with the ship as does Kal-El after destroying the Terraforming Generator. Earth military forces begin to attack Black Zero to which Faora begins to deal with them. Aboard a C-17 piloted by Hardy, they have Kal-El's ship and after throwing Lois out of the plane and killing 2 military personnel, Hardy flies the plane directly at Black Zero. Before Faora can get to Hardy the plane has hit and the lightdrive from Kal-El's ship against Black Zero's creates a black hole singularity that begins to suck everything in it's path inwards. As Faora has yet to master her ability to fly, she along with the plane she is on is sucked into the singularity before it closes up. Appearance Faora is of a medium build and height and has short black hair and blue eyes. She is almost always seen wearing her dark grey battle ready armour. The armour consists of a grey undersuit chain mail like material with heavy duty armour over the torso and arms with spikes down the right side. It features dark grey black boots. When apart from the Kryptonian Armed Forces, Faora wore the standard Kryptonian Military Armor which was a battle armor in a dark brown almost grey colour that covered most of Faora's arms, the top half of her torso and legs. Designed to fit seamlessly over her undergarment, it also had Faora's emblem on the chest. Rarely out of any kind of battle armor, Faora wore the female version of a dark grey nearly black Kryptonian Garment. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Faora has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. Her physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. She also has seperate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. She is also an exceptional fighter in a vast array and Kryptonian martial arts, easily able to hold her own against any opponent. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' *'Magic' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Faora still has weaknesses. Faora is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge her own, although it may not kill her, it can still affect her; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, she is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of her homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Magical and supernatural beings also pose a weakness to Faora, being that it is capable of overpowering her mighty strength. Also, her super vision X-Ray is unable to see through lead for an unknown reason. Lead can also suppress the radiation of kryptonite. Trivia *First big screen interpretation. *Ursa, a character from Superman: The Movie & Superman II was a new character based on Faora's comic book counterpart. Category:Superman Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Military Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Deceased characters